Sisters
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: What would of happened if Elektra had a younger sister? What will happen between the two when she arrives at Elm Tree House. How does everyone react to the situation, one Elektra was bad enough. Things are never likely to go well with everyone else there, let's just hope they can stay close without ripping each other to pieces.
1. Chapter 1

_**Man, I need to stop writing new stories but like I had this dream about this story line ish and just had to write it ok. **_

_**Summary: What would of happened if Elektra had a younger sister? What will happen between the two when she arrives at Elm Tree House. Things are never likely to go well with everyone else there, let's just hope they can stay close without ripping each other to pieces. **_

_**[NOTE - Set during Series 3 time period so that characters are still there / are there.] **_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Elektra slammed the door to the office shut after having a meeting with Mike and Tracy about her 'Recent Behavior'. Of course she was always going to get the blame for everything, she was used to it by now but still couldn't help but be angry. Walking back into her room she froze when she saw Tyler stood in her room.

''What are you doing?'' She shouted causing the boy in front of her to jump turning around with a piece of paper in his hand.

''N-nothing'' He stammered back under her piercing gaze.

''What's that?'' Elektra spoke as she snatched it from his hand, staring down at what she now knew was a photo she completely froze. She stared down at it, her stomach instantly knotting. ''Where did you find this?!''

''It was in one of your draws'' Tyler wasn't stupid, he knew something was up. ''What's wrong?''

''Get out'' She hissed in response.

''Wha-''

''GET OUT'' Without another thought he ran out of the room closing the door behind him leaving Elektra alone with her thoughts.

Walking over to the bed Elektra sat down, the photo still in her hand as she stared at the image of herself and her younger sister... No one knew about her younger sister, she had no contact with her family at all anymore which meant no contact with her either. It tore her apart at first but then she realized something.. Her sister could of quite easily contacted her but she didn't. She could still remember the day clearly when her parents kicked her out.

_11 year old Elektra walked through her front door laughing to herself as she took her shoes off. The house was silent as usual and she assumed no one was in. Walking into the living room she froze when she saw her 7 year old sister crying on the sofa. She had always been protective of her sister, they got on so well together rebelling against their parents unlike Melissa. So upon the sight in front of her she ran over, crouching in front of her sister as she brushed the hair from her face._

_''Soph what's wrong?'' She questioned panicking slightly at whatever had got her sister so upset._

_''T-they're sending you away'' She sniffed._

_''What?''_

_''Mum and dad... they're sending you away'' She cried out as Elektra stood up turning around to see her parents stood there with some man in a suit._

_''Mandy, you're home'' Her dad said in a monotone. _

_''What is Sophie talking about?'' _

_''We can't deal with you anymore, you're a bad influence on your sister and can't keep out of trouble'' Elektra being herself went to protest but was cut off. ''This is you're social worker, your going to be put somewhere that they can help you'' _

_''What if I don't want to go''_

_''That's not your choice Mandy'' Her mom's voice was filled with nothing but bitterness. ''Your stuff is already packed to leave'' _

_''You can't make me go'' She snapped backing up and taking her sisters awaiting hand. _

_''Yes. We can'' Her dad walked forward grabbing her arm pulling her forward. ''Sophie let go of your sister!'' He shouted at her._

_''Don't shout at her!'' Elektra screamed back in his face. Elektra could only watch as her mom walked around grabbing both of Sophie's arms tightly trying to pull her away from her. ''Let go of her! You're hurting her!'' She cried watching her sister being manhandled until her grip was gone and she felt herself being pulled towards the door._

_''ELEKTRA'' Her sisters cries broke her heart as she could only watch at her struggling in her mothers arms. ''ELEKTRA NO'' There were now tears streaming down both of their faces. ''PLEASE''_

_''I love you Soph'' She mouthed to her before the door shut behind them as they walked to the car, getting into the passenger seat. Elektra was driven to her first care home... _

_That was just the start for her, 4 years later she had been in nearly 6 care homes and had over 13 social workers. That was when she finally ended up hear, at elm tree house._

''Elektra?'' A voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Tracy stood in her doorway.

''What?'' She snapped, harsher then intended.

''Are you okay? Tyler sai-''

''Just fine'' She said faking a smile and quickly hiding the photo under her pillow. She didn't even know she had this until Tyler had found it.

''Ok then...'' Tracy said before turning and walking back out the room.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

Sophie was stood in the playground at her secondary school. She had just started after turning 11 earlier on in the year. She was one of the youngest in her year but she didn't care. She had grown up used to it, people tried to pick on her at her first school but it never really worked. She had a great sister for 7 years of her life, she had grown up with her teaching her things, ways to protect herself mentally and physically. Sophie rarely ever showed any emotion to anyone, ever since Elektra was taken away that day. She cried herself to sleep for a few months until slowly she managed to block her emotions out.

All of that said though, she often said to herself that she wasn't scared, but in reality she was. She had been beaten up nearly 3 times since she had been here. She tried not to show the pain that they caused and it worked 99% of the time. The teachers had noticed what was going on so she often spent her time hiding out in a classroom.

It wasn't until one day walking home when she finally caved. She turned, walking down the usual alleyway she took as a shortcut when she bumped into two girls from her year. They both towered over her as they smirked. She went to run until she turned and saw three other girls who she didn't recognize.

''I heard you got our sisters detention for a while'' One of the older girls smirked down at her.

''N-no'' She tried to lie but before she could say another word she felt a sharp pain in her stomach from being punched. She instantly doubled over having the wind knocked out of her.

''Don't lie'' The girl growled before punching her in the face causing Sophie to fall over. ''She's all yours'' The older girls said before walking off, leaving Sophie on the floor as the younger girls kicked her repeatedly.

''That's what sisters are for, but poor little Sophie. No family that cares about you huh?''

She could feel herself going numb, she didn't even bother to stop the cries that were escaping her lips, she didn't hold back her pleading, begging for them to stop. She had never felt pain like this before.

''HEY YOU, STOP'' She heard a female voice from somewhere in the distance, with one more kick to the side she heard their footsteps as they ran off. Soon enough a figure was crouching on the ground in front of her. ''Are you okay?'' She asked but got ignored as Sophie tried to sit up, feeling dizzy she brought her hand to her head. ''Hey don't move okay, I'm going to call an ambulance.''

''N-no'' Sophie whispered finally looking at the girl, she looked young, probably in her 20's, her hair was black and tied back in a ponytail.

''You're hurt-''

''No'' She repeated stronger, finding her voice. She pushed herself off the ground, wobbling for a second before the girl quickly grabbed her arm steadying her. ''Thanks...''

''Tracy'' She said smiling.

''Thank's Tracy'' Before turning and going to walk through the alleyway.

''Where are you going!?''

''Home... if that's what you call it'' Tracy stood there confused for a second before her phone buzzed, it was Mike. She was meant to be back by now.

''Damn'' She said before turning and half running the other way all the way back to Elm Tree house.

* * *

Sophie staggered into the front door of her house, she paused leaning on the wall for a moment before continuing into the kitchen.

''What the hell happened to you!?'' She spun around to see her mother stood only inches from her face.

''None of your business, you don't care anyway'' She tried to walk away as she grabbed her arm causing her to yelp in pain. ''Let go'' She cried.

''Don't speak to your mother like that!'' Her dad appeared in the kitchen doorway.

''Let go of my arm!'' She said tears starting to come to her eyes as she struggled.

''No, not until you apologize for what you said''

''Why should I apologize!?'' She shouted in her face only causing the grip on her arm to tighten. ''You ruin everything! You can't face the fact that you have lost it. The pair of you! You can't manipulate everyone around you like you wanted. You got to Melissa, you sent Elektra away because she was being her own person! What type of parent does that to their kids? Are you screwed in the head seriously. You're pathetic both of you'' Suddenly she felt a stinging in her cheek, she brought her hand up realizing her mom had slapped her. ''And now you hit your 11 year old daughter, well done. Parent of the year award to you!'' The sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she pushed past her parents running up to her room slamming the door behind her as she fell onto her bed in tears.

It wasn't until a few hours later she emerged again, walking downstairs she found only her dad stood in the living room with some women. She took in her look instantly and laughed.

''Doing it again are we? What did I do to push you over the edge shall I say?''

''Your mother can't be in the same house as you anymore! You have no idea what you did to her!''

''What I did to her? She slapped me around the face!'' Sophie watched as the social workers eyes widened looking at her dad in shock.

''Don't shout at me'' He said stepping towards her as he towered above her taking her arm.

''Don't touch me!'' She responded before she felt her dad stepping away pulling her with him.

''Get out of this house!''

''What are you doing? Sending me to get help like you did with Elektra'' She continued to laugh at her dads expression. The care system was totally screwed up, parents not wanting their kids and having them put into care but to be honest she was glad to get away. She got no response from her dad as she yanked her arm from his grip walking out the front door.

* * *

''Isn't it amazing, Elektra has feelings'' Johnny commented causing the others to laugh slightly. Ever since Tyler had found that picture she had been weird, they all knew it including Tracy who was stood watching them in the kitchen.

''Shut it'' She snapped.

''Elektra'' Gina warned walking into the room. Elektra shot her a glare before standing up from her seat and walking out the room heading up to her bedroom with Tracy following.

''Elektra what is going on with you lately?'' She asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

''Nothing''

''Something is obviously bothering you...''

''I'm not bothered, I'm fine'' Her voice said otherwise but Tracy knew it was just another dead end. Sighing she got up walking back down the stairs knowing the new kid was meant to be arriving soon. They had no file on her, only her name and birthday. The parents had said they wanted no association with the poor kid and had their details hidden. Tracy didn't even know that was possible.

As Tracy walked down the stairs the doorbell rang.

''I'll get it'' She quickly called knowing no one else would move to get it. Swinging the door open she paused for a moment seeing the girl from the alleyway. The bruise which had now formed around her eye along with a hand print across her cheek. It then clicked in her head what she had said earlier _'home, if that's what you call it'_.

''Tracy?'' The girl in front of her chuckled to herself slightly. ''Small world''

''You know her?'' Her social worker asked.

''I met her earlier on today'' Tracy responded cutting in, her eyes scanning over the girl who she still had no name of. ''Come on in'' She stepped aside as they all headed towards the office where Mike was waiting as they discussed some things.

Outside of the door the normal gathering had formed, everyone was trying to listen in curious about the new kid and what had happened. Rick had caught sight of her earlier taking in the bruises and told the rest of the kids.

''What are you doing?'' Everyone jumped upon hearing Elektra's voice.

''New kid'' Johnny responded simply as Elektra rolled her eyes heading back upstairs just as the door opened and everyone else jumped back. A women walked out soon followed by Mike as he lead her to the front door, glaring at the group outside the door.

Tracy then appeared in the doorway smirking slightly. It reminded her of when she was a kid here and used to do the same thing to listen to their conversations.

''So? Where is she?'' Tyler asked on behalf of everyone.

''Give her some space guys'' She said shaking her head.

''How old is she?'' ''What's her name?'' ''What happened to her face?'' Came the quick assortment of questions as Tracy sighed.

''11, Sophie. She was beaten up''

''By her parents?''

''No, some kids in an alleyway, now guys go do something please whilst I go show her, her room'' No one moved for a moment before they all eventually split going in different directions as Tracy walked back into the office.

Sophie was sat there lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure what to think, she was in a house with a bunch of other kids, some older and some probably younger. She was scared, scared that she would get beaten up again, that she wasn't gonna fit in, what they would think of her. She looked up as Tracy walked back into the room quickly putting back up her mask to block any of her feelings.

''Right... let's show you your room shall we'' Sophie just nodded getting up and following Tracy upstairs ignoring the glance she would get from a few people she passed. Just as they walked past the second bathroom Tracy pointed out before someone walked out bumping into her harshly as she fell to the floor crying out in pain.

''Elektra!'' She heard Tracy shout as she froze.

''W-what did you say?'' She stuttered in shock as she saw the figure disappear into a room.

''Elektra, the girl who bumped into you.'' Sophie stayed on the floor, the look of shock still written across her face. It couldn't be her could it? ''Do you know her?'' Tracy asked trying to connect the dots. ''Elektra come here a second!'' She shouted as Sophie jumped to her feet stepping behind Tracy to hide as best as she could just in case.

''What'' A voice sounded followed by footsteps as Sophie looked down at the floor when Tracy stepped away. ''Who's this?'' Elektra smirked stepping forward seeing the fear by the girls body language, she refused to show her face. She was young, short.

''Elektra, Sophie. Sophie, Elektra''

''Now now, don't be shy'' Elektra went and tilted the girl's face up before she froze. Her hand dropping to her side. ''Soph?'' She asked, any confidence from her voice now gone.

Elektra's thoughts were suddenly filled with questions. Why was she here? What happened to her face? Why didn't she try to contact her? How had her life been? Her littler sister... she last saw when she was 7. She quickly thought back to the date, her sister who was now 11 was stood here right in front of her and judging by the introduction, she was here to stay.

''How do you two know each other?'' Tracy was completely oblivious to their connection.

''Soph...'' Elektra's voice cracked as she tried to compose herself. Sophie continued to just stare, tears filling her eyes. Elektra reached out, pulling the girl forward into a tight hug until she heard a whimper and pulled back to shoulders length. ''What's wrong?'' She asked panicked, the same feeling flooding through her from that day 4 years ago, not knowing what was wrong with her sister. ''No no no, don't cry'' She cut and quickly wiped the tear that had fallen from her sisters face.

''Elektra... what's going on?''

''T-Tracy'' Elektra gulped. ''This is my younger sister...'' Elektra felt arms around her waist as she looked down to see her sister now hugging her.

''You have a younger sister? I thought you only had Melissa'' Elektra just nodded. ''At least you two like each other she mumbled not realizing that Elektra heard and just glared at her.

''Soph what happened to you?'' Elektra mumbled resting her chin on her head.

''She was beaten up by some girls from her school and then her parents chucked her out because they had a fight.'' Elektra just laughed.

''Same thing as me ay?''

''Mum didn't slap you'' Sophie mumbled as Elektra instantly tensed stepping away from the hug glaring at the girl in front of her, her mood instantly changing.

''She what?!''

''You heard me''

''Why didn't you leave sooner!''

''I'm only 11! God what did you want me to do!?''

''I was 11 when they kicked me out. You would of been fine, 4 years... you stayed with them what if they did something sooner huh? What would you have done!?''

''Nothing! It couldn't of been worse then it was! 4 year's without you Elektra, I never felt so alone'' Tears quickly returned to Sophie's eyes.

''Then why didn't you contact me huh?!'' Elektra shouted back in her sisters face, anger taking over.

''Guy's calm down'' Tracy's voice was ignored by both of them.

''DO YOU NOT THINK I TRIED? BECAUSE I DID BUT I BET YOU DIDN'T, NO. YOU WERE PROBABLY GLAD I WAS GONE. I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP FOR MONTHS BECAUSE OF YOU''

''BECAUSE OF ME?'' Elektra shouted taking a step forwards. ''I DIDN'T WANT TO GO EITHER''

''YOU DIDN'T TRY TO CONTACT ME DID YOU'' Sophie had tears streaming down her face by now.

''NO I DIDN'T'' Elektra didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed across her sisters face. She reached for her sister a little too quickly as the look was soon replaced by one of fear as she backed up. Her own sister was scared of her. ''Soph...'' Elektra felt her heart breaking seeing the hurt and fear in Sophie's eyes. ''Come here'' She whispered stepping forward and engulfing her sister in another hug not letting go even when she felt her sisters tears start to soak through her shirt.

''I n-needed you'' Came the broken whisper.

''I know, I know. I'm here now''

Tracy just stood there watching the sisters reunion. She got worried for a moment when they started fighting. Elektra was never good at controlling her anger and was scared she might do something but she saw how she reacted to Sophie's words. Each one tore through her like a bullet, she could see that. She needed her sister just as much as she needed her. Tracy just hoped they would be able to stay close in the future... The dumping ground often caused a lot of drama.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter (: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter and well yeah heres the second**_

_Chapter _Two

* * *

The three stood there for a moment longer, Elektra still holding Sophie- her little sister in a hug before she eventually pulled away and looked over at Tracy. Her emotions were still running high, 4 years they had been apart but she had to try and forget that for now to get to the bottom of everything.

''Tracy, why was Sophie put into care?'' She asked.

''You know I can't tell you that''

''She's my sister dammit! Why not!?''

''You'll have to ask her yourself but right now I think you should let your sister get some sleep, shes had a long day. We can talk to Mike in the morning.''

''Who is she sharing with?'' Elektra asked her protective side coming out again.

''Tee''

''Good, I'll show her where the room is'' Elektra smiled to herself, if she could pick who she wanted her sister to share a room with it would be Tee, well first it would be to share with her but Tee would be her second pick.

Elektra just took her sisters hand not letting Tracy say anything before she started leading her down the hallway towards Tee's room knowing everyone else would be going to bed soon. Pushing the door open she was glad it was currently empty so Sophie could go to sleep without the constant questions that came on your first day here. After Sophie had changed in the bathroom, mainly so Elektra wouldn't see her bruises and various scars she walked back into the room sliding into the bed.

''You'll be fine here don't worry'' Elektra mumbled before tucking her sister in. This was often how it was before, Elektra would put Sophie to bed at home because her parents wouldn't. She wasn't 7 years old anymore but that didn't matter. ''Try to sleep ok?'' She spoke before heading towards the door, just as she was about to walk out the door she stopped hearing Sophie's voice.

''I missed you'' She whispered and Elektra just smiled closing the door softly behind her walking down to her own room only to find Tracy in there waiting for her.

''Can we talk about it tomorrow?'' She asked, her annoyed tone was back. ''I just want to sleep'' She added.

''Fine... we will talk about it though'' With that Tracy got up walking out the room leaving Elektra to herself.

* * *

Tee woke up in the middle of the night to a strange noise. She laid there her eyes open for a moment before closing them again. That was when she heard it again, a soft whimper sounding from somewhere. It quickly clicked in her head he only place it could be coming from was the bed next to her... Sophie. Sitting up she quickly turned on the bedside lamp to see Sophie tossing back and forth in her sleep, small whimpers escaping her lips every so often as tears fell from her shut eyelids.

''Sophie?'' Tee asked standing up and walking across to her bed.

''P-please d-don't leave me'' She mumbled in her sleep but the pain was still evident in her voice. ''N-no don't go!'' The volume increased.

''Sophie wake up'' Tee said worriedly starting to shake the young girl in front of her.

''N-no''

''Wake up'' Tee said louder shaking the girl again as her eyes suddenly shot open as she looked around the room. The tears continued to fall from her eyes as they finally met Tee's. ''Are you okay?'' Sophie just shook her head. ''I'll get Tracy''

Before Sophie could respond she had run out of the room and down the hallways to the room which Tracy used when she stayed the night. She walked in and straight over shaking her lightly as she surprisingly woke up instantly.

''Tee?'' She asked her voice groggy from sleep. ''What's wrong?''

''Sophie had a nightmare, she wont stop crying''

''Why didn't you get Elektra'' Tracy mumbled before realizing that none of the kids knew about their relationship yet, only Mike who she had briefly mentioned it to earlier before running off again.

''What?''

''Huh? Don't worry I'm just tired'' Tracy covered up for herself before climbing out of bed as Tee stood there confused before the pair walked back down to Sophie's room where she was now sat in the corner of the room in tears. Tee stood in the doorway unsure of what she was meant to do whilst Tracy walked over. ''Sophie?'' She asked bending down in front of her. ''What was your dream about?'' Sophie shook her head. ''Not gonna tell me?'' She shook her head again. ''You want to go back to sleep then?''

''No'' She mumbled looking back down at the floor as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

''C'mon I'll take you to E- get something to drink yeah?'' Tracy once again had to cover up as she held her hand out pulling the girl to her feet. ''Go back to sleep Tee'' Tracy smiled tiredly before leading Sophie down the hallway making sure no one else was awake before going into Elektra's room. She left Sophie in the middle of the room as she walked over to the bed cautiously, it was never good to wake Elektra up but maybe she would be different for her sister.

''Elektra'' Tracy whispered shaking her. ''Elektraaaa'' She repeated dragging her name out until she got a response.

''Go away'' She mumbled swatting Tracy's hands away before rolling over onto her side.

''Elektra'' She said again louder.

''God what is it!?'' She finally asked sitting up glaring at Tracy as she reached for the lamp on the desk as it quickly lit up the room. ''Why the hell did you wake me up!? At... 1am?!'' Tracy just stepped aside ignoring the question as Elektra's gaze fell onto her sister and her tear stained face. ''Sophie?'' She asked rubbing her eyes.

''She had a bad dream, she won't speak about it''

''Come here'' Elektra whispered sliding backwards onto the far side of the bed as her sister obediently walked over before climbing in next to her sister. ''What were you dreaming about?'' Elektra asked before she glanced at Tracy before over to the door quickly.

That was her cue to leave, she knew that better then anything. It was kind of cute to watch though, Elektra never seemed this vulnerable or caring about anything. Although judging by how she reacted earlier on it wasn't going to be something new, only something when she was around her sister but hey, it was still sweet to watch. Exiting the room quietly she shut the door behind her trudging back off to bed sleepily leaving the two together.

''You left again'' Sophie whispered as Elektra looked confused for a moment until it clicked. ''I b-begged you to stay but y-you left'' She spoke as tears came back to her eyes.

''I'm not going to leave you again Soph'' Elektra whispered sighing as she pulled her sister closer to her. She reached over turning the light off before wrapping her arms protectively around her. ''Go back to sleep ok? I'm here and I'm not leaving''

Elektra laid there awake as she waited for her sister to fall asleep. She didn't realize how much her leaving 4 years ago had effected both of them, it definitely hurt Sophie more, she was so young at the time... she still is. When Elektra heard Sophie's breathing finally even out as she fell asleep she closed her eyes hoping that sleep would overtake her soon enough.

* * *

The next morning came around quickly, everyone was glad it was finally the weekend and were all downstairs eating breakfast. All apart from Elektra and Sophie that was... Tracy had filled Mike in briefly about everything that happened yesterday and during the night and he couldn't help but laugh slightly at how Tracy described Elektra's sweet side.

''Tracy where's Sophie?'' Tee asked as she grabbed a bowl from the side.

''Still asleep probab-'' She stopped when she entered the room almost as if on cue shortly followed by Elektra the pair didn't say anything.

''Are you okay now Sophie?'' Tee asked concerned for the girl.

''Aww did little Sophie had a nightmare?'' Johnny teased being glad he was unlikely to be classed as the scaredy cat around here anymore.

''Shut up Johnny'' Elektra quickly snapped at him whilst Tracy just looked over at Mike smirking.

''Making friends with Elektra? Not a good idea'' Tyler quickly added as Sophie just sat there looking hurt but mad at how people seemed to talk about her sister.

''Why not!?'' She snapped back just like Elektra had to Johnny.

''Looks like you've already adapted to her anger'' Rick laughed.

''Shut up will you'' Sophie said before standing from the table abruptly and walking out the room Tracy went to follow and Elektra quickly jumped from her seat trailing out as well.

''What is with those two?'' Carmen asked confused, asking the question that everyone else didn't dare to ask in front of them.

''I guess we should probably tell you now'' Mike rubbed the back of his neck nervously unsure to how they would all react. ''Sophie is Elektra's younger sister...''' There was silence for a moment before a chorus of voices rose from the room, various shouts of confusion and anger. ''Calm it down guys.''

''So that's why she had the bruise, she probably started a fight. Just like her sister'' Johnny muttered just as Elektra walked back into the room.

''What did you say!?'' She shouted glaring at him across the room as Mike quickly jumped forward in front of Elektra to stop her doing anything. ''Not so big now are you Johnny?'' She practically growled unaware that Sophie had emerged in the room again with Tracy as they stood behind her.

''Aww Elektra does care about something'' She went to go at him but Mike held her back.

''Elektra'' Mike warned waiting for her to calm down before letting her go as she went and took her seat again the whole table falling into silence as Sophie joined them. She looked at her sister for a moment, Elektra sensing someone looking at her looked up with a cold stare not realizing it was Sophie. She saw the flash of fear followed by hurt flood across her face before she looked down at the table and she mentally cursed herself.

The rest of breakfast was spent in a uncomfortable silence. Everyone had their own questions, they wanted to know more about the two, why they were in care but no one dared to ask. Fearing the wrath from Elektra after her outburst earlier on so that just left them silent.

* * *

Later on that morning Elektra still hadn't spoke to Sophie. She felt like she was being ignored by the younger girl after this morning but didn't really care. Why should she? That's what she always told herself anyway. Elektra just sighed, of course she cared. They were family, even if she didn't always show it she would do anything for her sister.

Elektra was walking down into the living room just at the same moment Tyler ran past Sophie sending her into the table as she cried out in pain collapsing to the floor holding her stomach.

''TYLER'' Elektra screamed at him as Tracy came charging into the room quickly taking in the scene in front of her, a fuming Elektra, a terrified Tyler and Sophie who was lying on the floor clutching her stomach tightly.

''It was an accident! It wasn't even hard I swear'' Tyler shot out all in one breath whilst Tracy was kneeling on the floor next to Sophie much like she had done in the alleyway yesterday.

''Sophie what hurts?'' Tracy questioned before looking at her arms and gently removing them from around her stomach. She pulled her shirt up slightly exposing a mix of dark bruises.

''What the-'' Tyler said noticing which in turn caused Elektra to look down at her sister. All the anger fading and being placed with worry.

''How did this happen?'' She dropped to her knees besides Tracy.

''She got beat up remember'' Tracy said sadly as Sophie quickly tugged her shirt back down. ''Let's get you up ok? Elektra help me'' Tracy wrapped one arm around one side of Sophie whilst Elektra did the same on the other helping her slowly to her feet. They walked over to the sofa carefully before sitting her down. ''You okay?''

''Fine'' Sophie said blankly in a monotone. Elektra looked at Tracy before bending down and whispering something into her sisters ear.

''You can hide your feelings all you want from them but I know you better then that, I see through your wall'' Sophie sighed grabbing Elektra's hand to stop her from standing up again.

''It hurts Elektra. So bad a-and I'm scared. I don't know a-anyone here''

''You need to tell someone other than me'' By now Tracy had stepped back a bit letting the two have their moment in private, it was obvious Sophie was reluctant to talk to anyone else. ''Why wont you tell anyone else? let them help you''

''Pain is weakness'' All emotion had disappeared from her voice as she spoke. ''You taught me well, not to show any emotion that's how I lived for a while now, I'm quite good at it, my wall only breaks occasionally. Last night for example'' Sophie said chuckling to herself slightly, almost sarcastically.

''Please, just let Tracy help you'' Elektra didn't like trusting people or showing emotion as much as she did but right now her sister was obviously in pain and she didn't know how to help. ''Please Soph'' She didn't want to have to beg her.

''Fine'' She said sighing as Elektra stood up again smiling.

''Can I look properly now?'' Tracy asked walking over. Sophie nodded. ''Let's go upstairs shall we, can you walk?'' Sophie nodded again but Elektra still put her arm around her sister helping her up the stairs into Elektra's room.

They walked into Elektra's room. Tracy told her she had to take her shirt off so they could look properly and that caused her to panic.

''No'' She whispered.

''Sophie...'' Elektra started.

''No! Why are you siding with her? I'm your sister!'' Sophie shouted before running out the room dodging Elektra's attempts to stop her as she carried on running down the stairs and out the front door. Elektra and Tracy stood there shocked, confused at her outburst.

''What happened?'' Mike asked bursting into the room soon after.

''I don't know''

* * *

Monday morning came too quickly for everyone at the dumping ground. The weekend remained pretty much uneventful considering. Sophie had returned later on that day ignoring everyone including Elektra despite her many attempts to talk to her sister. She hadn't said a word all of Sunday either despite anyone's attempts to get something out of her. Everyone was worried about what caused her to act this way but there was nothing they could do. The kids would be at school and that was when they decided to come up with a plan.

''Morning Sophie'' Gina called as she got ignored by her walking straight out the front door in her school uniform. It wasn't long before everyone else had eaten breakfast and also disappeared to school.

''Do you think we should change her school?'' Tracy asked Mike once they were in the office. ''I mean she got beaten up by some of the girls from her school, god knows how long this has been going on''

''We can only wait and see what happens.'' He paused. ''Has she spoken to Elektra yet?''

''No, I don't get it. She just blew up over nothing''

''Give her some time ay? She hasn't seen Elektra in 4 years'' Gina added after walking into the room.

''If she'll talk to anyone it will be Elektra she goes to first...'' Tracy stated the obvious as Mike just sighed turning back to his computer screen.

* * *

It was the last lesson of the day, Sophie was watching the clock. She had managed to avoid nearly everyone apart from her teachers all day at school. They had been told that she was put into care and were checking to make sure she was okay, they also seemed to noticed the bruises and were concerned so had kept an eye on her. There were only about 5 minutes left until the end of the day but it wasn't until now she started to feel on edge. They were in her class, in fact they were sat directly behind her. She had to walk back to the dumping ground herself, what if they came after her again.

The bell rang making Sophie jump as she glanced around at everyone quickly leaving their seats and walking out the door. She packed her stuff away before slinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading out the door keeping her head down as she walked towards the school gates, slipping past everyone and heading back to the dumping ground. She thought she was safe, she thought she got away. Turning a corner she gulped as she froze instantly at the two stood in front of her. Not again. Before she could run she was slammed into the brick wall behind her letting out a yelp.

''We didn't get to finish this last week'' One smirked striking her across the face. Sophie could taste blood oozing out of her lip.

''I wouldn't do this if I was you''

''And why's that? No one is going to save you. Little kid in care, we heard all about it. So I guess it is true. No one cares about you'' The girl laughed before delivering a blow to her stomach.

''Hey!'' There was a shout. Sophie looked up seeing Johnny and Tee running towards them, thank god.

''Oh no, you're not getting away this time'' Sophie felt a grip on her arm and the next thing she knew her head had collided hard with the pavement, her vision blurred as her head spun, the pounding only increasing.

''Let go of her!'' She could hear Tee shouting faintly over the ringing in her ears.

''Or what?''

''You deal with me'' A new voice sounded, she knew that voice anywhere. Elektra. ''Get away from my sister'' She growled grabbing one of the girls by her arm and slamming her into the wall forcefully before she punched her.

''Elektra stop'' Johnny and Tea exclaimed at the same time trying to pull her back but she just kept punching. ''Tee call someone'' Tee just nodded quickly taking her phone out and ringing Tracy as Johnny carried on struggling to pull Elektra away.

''Lay one hand on my sister again and I swear-'

''Aww so she does have someone that cares about her, I feel bad for you. Being related to that little idiot''

''Shut up'' Elektra growled through clenched teeth as Johnny and Tee finally pulled her back.

''Truth hurts doesn't it. You don't care about her, not really'' Elektra's gaze flickered to Sophie on the floor who was looking up at her weakly, tears in her eyes. ''Touchy subject is it?''

''I'm going to kill you!'' She charged forward out of Johnny and Tee's grip once again slamming the girl back into the wall.

''Everyone knows it'' She continued. ''No one has ever cared about her, why start now? You can do better then her. Poor little care kid''

''What are you saying!?'' Johnny chipped in now stepping forward closer.

''Oh I get it! You're all from the same home.'' She laughed causing Elektra to punch her.

''ELKETRA'' A voice shouted, everyone's head turned as they saw Mike and Tracy running towards them. ''LET HER GO'' Mike instantly came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back as Tracy stood in between them.

''LET GO OF ME'' She began to struggle in his grip whilst Tracy turned to face the two kids who were just running off down the road laughing to themselves. ''LET GO MIKE, SOPHIE I-'' She stopped looking down at the floor to see her sisters eyes shut. ''SOPHIE'' She screamed dropping from Mike's arms.

''None of it was true Soph, none of it'' She whispered quietly.

* * *

Elektra sat on the window seat in her bedroom staring at her sister asleep in her bed. They had called an ambulance earlier just to be safe. She had to have a couple of stitches on her forehead and had a mild concussion. It also turned out she had a fractured rib from before which explained why it hurt so much when she was pushed into the table. The bruises were still there from before, along with a split lip now accompanying the mix. All Elektra could do was sit and stare at her, the words from those random girls still ringing through her head. It was all lies, she did care about her sister. More than anything. She just needed Sophie to believe it...


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Note - I know in the episode 'Snake Bite' Rick and other characters weren't in it but I wanted to still do this storyline some how]**_

_Chapter Thre_e

* * *

''Elektra?'' Tracy questioned walking into her room to see her still sat on the window seat just watching her sister sleep.

''What is it?'' She said blankly.

''You need to come and have some dinner, you cant sit in here staring at her all evening'' Tracy sighed.

''Yes I can, I'm not leaving her'' She responded being her usual stubborn self.

''Why is it so important? What did they say to you Elektra?'' Tracy spoke as she walked over sitting next to Elektra.

''I don't know what you're talking about''

''Yes, you do. Johnny and Tee told us how they were winding you up, saying things but they wont tell us what they said. It obviously hurt you''

''It doesn't matter what they said. I'm not leaving her. I promised'' Tracy just sighed again before getting up and leaving the room, there was no point in trying to talk Elektra into something once she had made her mind up. It never got you anywhere.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening when Sophie finally woke up. Elektra instantly shot up and closed the distance between herself and the bed as her sister groaned sitting up. Looking around the room she smiled weakly when she saw Elektra.

''Hey'' She whispered.

''Hey yourself'' Elektra returned the smile. ''You had me worried for a moment there.''

''Sorry'' Sophie mumbled as she looked down almost as if she was ashamed. Elektra's smile faded as she noticed her sister do this. Something still wasn't right, she wasn't acting like herself.

''Don't be'' By now Elektra had joined Sophie laying on the bed as she rested against the headboard. Holding her arms out as Sophie shifted so Elektra's arms were lightly around her as she rested her head on her chest.

The two just stayed like that for a while, neither speaking not wanting to break the comforting silence but they both knew one of them would have to ask a question about what happened sooner or later.

''How long has it been going on?'' Elektra was first to break the silence. ''How long have they been doing this to you?''

''Since I started there...''

''We can talk to Mike about you moving schools.''

''I don't want to move schools!'' Sophie protested. ''I like the teachers, I'm doing fine there''

''No you're not Sophie! How many times have you been beaten up since you've been there?!'' There was a long silence before she carried on. ''Exactly. You're not staying there''

''Ok'' She finally whispered leaning back into her sister just enjoying the comfort of being in her arms. She didn't want to ruin the moment, the past four days had been hell. Arriving on Friday and getting reunited with her sister... ending up ignoring her all weekend and then what had happened today. She wasn't used to so much going on in her life. ''Can we go somewhere?'' Sophie asked unexpectedly.

''What?''

''I don't like being in the house all day... I need some air'' She spoke as the room suddenly seemed to become a lot smaller.

''Err yeah okay'' Elektra said slightly upset that her sister lied to her. She knew her sister better then that, she used to do the same thing all the time as a kid. When she was worried or upset she would want to go outside to get some air... She had always used that excuse when she was younger. So saying she didn't like being in the house? Made no sense, something else was bothering her and she was going to get to the bottom of it sooner of later.

She waited for Sophie to get up slowly before she did herself walking around the bed and taking her sisters hand in her own before leading her out of the room and down the stairs, sneaking past Mike and Gina she headed towards the kitchen where she saw Tracy. There was no way they could get past her, not like she used to. Crouching down and practically crawling to the back door, no Sophie couldn't do that at the moment anyway. So they just walked in and headed towards the backdoor waiting for her to say something.

''Er, where are you two going?'' Tracy asked stepping in front of the door considering it was getting dark outside and fast.

''She wanted some fresh air...'' Elektra said shrugging, Tracy took one look and realised Elektra was just as clueless as she was about her reasoning.

''Don't take too long'' She said before her gaze flickered onto Sophie who was just staring at the door distantly before Elektra nudged her slightly as they walked out into the garden.

Tracy felt bad for the pair of them, she knew how hard it must be to be split up from someone in your family, especially if you had spent so long getting close to each other just to have them ripped out of your life. They were both so young at the time... Elektra 11 and Sophie only 7 and now... they had missed out on 4 years of each others lives because of their parents. What type of person would split their kids up like that on purpose. Tracy shook her head as she walked over to the window glancing out to see Sophie sat on the grass just staring blankly ahead at something whilst Elektra paced behind her.

She needed to find out what had been said to them before, it was obviously effecting Elektra, she seemed on edge. Like one wrong move and Sophie would break into pieces, although it looked more like she was the one who was going to do the breaking. Sophie... she was just distant. She didn't speak to anyone apart from Tracy, Elektra, Tee and Johnny much to Elektra's disgust. It made sense though, they were the ones to find her earlier on today. Tracy jumped when suddenly the door swung open as they both entered the house again, Elektra just smirked.

''Spying on us were you?'' Elektra spoke back to her normal self hiding everything away.

''Pfft no- I was just. Shut up'' Tracy finished which caused Sophie to chuckle lightly to herself. ''Think it's funny do you?'' Tracy asked bending down slightly, compared to Elektra she was quite short, well she was only 11 but still.

''Nope'' Sophie said beaming up at Tracy causing her and Elektra both to smile just as her stomach rumbled. Tracy looked over to Elektra before heading to the fridge and finding them both something to eat silently.

Sophie sat at the table absentmindedly munching on a sandwich whilst Elektra stood behind the counter with Tracy.

''Can we swap her schools?'' Elektra whispered.

''I already asked Mike earlier, we both agreed it would be better for her to go to school with you lot'' Elektra just sighed looking down at the floor. ''What is it?''

''Our school isn't exactly 100% safe either, kids still get beaten up''

''Yes but the difference is you will be there? Okay don't worry so much about it'' Tracy said before Sophie came over with her plate which Tracy quickly took from her placing it in the sink. ''You should be getting to bed'' She carried on noticing the time as Sophie's smile faltered slightly going unnoticed by the pair.

* * *

The week had gone quickly for everyone. Everyone went to school as normal apart from Sophie. They went in on Wednesday to have everything sorted out but she didn't officially start until Monday. This left the weekend to be the only thing separating her from her new school but as usual... the weekend tended to cause a lot of drama around the house. It was the late hours of Friday night and once again Sophie was laying staring up at the ceiling. She'd been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately but hadn't told anyone, not even Elektra. She didn't want to seem so weak. With each day that had passed she became more tired, struggling to stay awake during the day but no one seemed to notice.

Sophie could feel herself going to that place again, how she first was when Elektra left. She didn't want to go back to that, she didn't need to be sad now. She had Elektra but still, she couldn't help but feel it happening. She wasn't proud of anything back then, the way she acted.. or didn't act. Sighing Sophie decided she needed to clear her head, climbing out of bed and sneaking out the room being careful not to wake Tee she headed towards the stairs.

''What are you doing?'' A voice made her jump as she turned around to see Tracy stood there in a dressing gown holding a torch shining it in her face.

''I couldn't sleep'' She admitted truthfully, it was then that Tracy finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She was curious about what was troubling the young girl, she obviously hadn't gone to Elektra about this.

''Why not?'' Tracy asked as Sophie just shrugged before she sighed to herself. ''Want me to make you some hot chocolate?''

''Ugh no, I hate it'' Sophie said, she never got why everyone else seemed to be so fond of the drink. She couldn't help but laugh slightly though as Tracy's face turned into one of pure shock.

''Well then... Should we wake Elektra up?'' Tracy asked with a mischievous look on her face that Sophie couldn't see.

''No!'' She responded almost too quickly as Tracy frowned.

''Why not?''

''I don't want to worry her with anything else'' Tracy just sighed deciding it was best to listen to her, she was just like her sister some times, they both had that stubbornness to them and jeeze that temper. You didn't want to annoy either of them. Letting it go she walked Sophie back to her room hoping the girl would get some sleep before the morning knowing Elektra would be on her case like a dog.

* * *

The morning came and Sophie had only gotten about 2 hours sleep. Sighing she walked to the bathroom getting dressed before returning seeing that Tee had already disappeared from the room. Heading downstairs for breakfast she bumped into Rick who just looked down at her.

''Alright there Soph?'' He asked nudging her in the side as she tried not to flinch. ''No not talking to me? Okay then'' He said before walking into the kitchen as she followed. She didn't trust anyone here, not yet anyway.

''Morning Sophie'' Mike called as she walked into the room, she smiled at him slightly before taking a seat at the table silently. Everyone's eyes quickly turned to her, it wasn't an unusual occurrence for her to ignore everyone, they were all curious about Elektra's sister and why she seemed to act the way she was. No one was close to finding out though, not even Elektra.

Sophie sat there lost in her thoughts thinking back to over a year ago when she turned 10. Double digits... it seemed like such an important age at the time. All the other kids were excited about it but not Sophie, all she wanted for her birthday was to see her sister again. She had hated her parents, ever since they kicked Elektra out. They didn't realize how badly it still effected her even 3 years later, she would wake up every day hoping it was all just a dream, that Elektra would come in and wake her up like she normally did but it never happened.

Sophie had tried before, to find Elektra but was never successful, struggling to overcome certain obstacles. She may have eventually given up trying but she never stopped hoping... at first. Then came the day she finally gave up, she was in a car crash with her dad. She was pretty badly beaten up by it, ended up in hospital for a few weeks. She stared at the door everyday as she laid in the hospital bed, in another one of her fantasies where Elektra would walk through the door but with each hour that passed staring at the door reality finally started to sink in. She gave up, there was no point in hoping anymore.

Sophie was so busy lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed when Elektra had came into the room sitting down next to her, not until everyone else had left the room about half an hour later and Elektra finally decided to break her out from her head.

''Sophie what's wrong? you're really starting to scare me now''

''I don't know'' She responded sighing. ''I just, I don't know why, I just feel like crap all the time'' She whispered looking down at the table.

''There has to be some sort of reason Soph'' Elektra said scooting her chair over closer to her waiting for the response that never came. ''You know what, Fine. I give up'' Elektra pushed up from her chair leaving the room and Sophie alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Saturday was nothing abnormal at the dumping ground, not normally anyway. Sophie was now sitting with Tee in her room as she tried to get her to warm up more to Carmen. She hadn't even tried speaking to her sister after she stormed out this morning. Elektra was down in the living room playing chess with Toby when Tracy walked in with a package handing it to Elektra. She turned to the side trying to block it from the two as she opened the box before slamming it shut, saying she was going out and disappearing quickly out the front door.

''What was it?'' Tracy asked Toby.

''It looked like a snake?'' He said questioning himself as Tracy quickly ran off to find Mike.

Meanwhile upstairs Sophie had excused herself before heading towards Elektra's room deciding that she was going to talk to her sister. It wasn't like she didn't like Tee or Carmen... anyone in fact she just found it hard to trust people, to make friends. She was scared of getting to close and loosing them. Finding the room empty she frowned heading downstairs to the living room walking in to find Toby sitting by himself. She approached him cautiously, staying a few steps away before she spoke up.

''Where's Elektra?'' She asked timidly not sure what to expect, she hadn't really gotten to know anyone else here yet, not getting close to anyone.

''She went out after getting some sort of earring like a snake'' He said focusing on his chessboard. Sophie felt like part of her world had just came crashing down. She stepped back slightly steadying herself on the sofa which caused Toby to look up as he noticed the look on her face. ''What's wrong?'' He asked before Sophie turned and ran out the room into the kitchen bumping into Mike as she did so causing her to yelp slightly stepping away from him.

''Sophie?'' He asked confused at her expression. ''What's up?'' He asked as she just shook her head.

''I n-need some air'' She then quickly dodged past him running out into the garden ducking under Gina as she came back in with a washing basket.

''What's up with her?''

''No idea'' He said staring at the spot where she stood momentarily ago.

No, no no. It couldn't be her, she was sent to prison! Why was she out. Sophie could feel herself panicking as she ran down to the lower part of the garden down the steps so she was hidden behind the wall. She then leaned back against it breathing heavily before sliding down onto the grass. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Tracy, Kali and Elektra had just returned from the park as the spoke to Mike in the office. After agreeing that she could stay for a while they three walked into the kitchen just as Sophie came back in from the garden, she took one look before backing up and running out again much to the confusion of Tracy and Elektra whilst Kali stood there trying to hide a smirk. This was going to better then she thought.

After Tracy decided later on that they were safe to be alone together she set out on finding Sophie. She looked all over the house asking the kids if they had seen her but getting no where she eventually headed out into the garden walking down the steps to the lower part when she saw her just sat there on the grass, knees brought up to her chest as she stared forward blankly. Tracy quickly joined her on the grass looking down at the small girl next to her.

''What's up?''

''Nothing'' She said blankly. Just like Elektra, Tracy thought to herself.

''Please, you couldn't of ran out any faster when you saw Kali earlier, what was that about?''

''Nothing! Just leave it'' Tracy sigh as she stood up walking away from Sophie, walking back up the stairs passing Kali who was walking down on the stairs. Being curious Tracy stayed and peered over the wall watching the interaction between the two.

''Well well well look who it is'' Kali growled pacing in front of Sophie. ''I thought I told you to stay away from your sister''

''It wasn't my fault!'' Sophie cried, Tracy could only watch as Kali shoved her into a wall.

''Just don't mess this up for me brat''

''Why do you do this?''

''Because you ruin everything for her, let her be happy for once. You're worthless to her, stop wasting her time'' She said before turning and walking away. Tracy quickly ran, she couldn't tell Elektra. She would never believe her, she just had to wait for Sophie to tell her. She knew trying to get her to do so wouldn't work... things would have to work out by their selves. She just hoped sooner then later before too much damage was done.

* * *

Sophie was hurt, she knew Elektra had no idea what Kali had done before but couldn't bring herself to say it, she seemed so happy with her... Like her old self. She wasn't about to ruin it for her by telling her something that happened in the past. For the rest of the afternoon Sophie had shut herself in her room just laying on her bed facing the wall. She didn't speak when Tee came in, or Tracy or anyone else. She stayed silent not moving an inch.

She didn't even seem to notice at all when Elektra had come in and sat on the floor in front of her blocking her line of sight, she just kept staring ahead straight through her. Elektra was confused and slightly hurt at how her sister was behaving, first she runs away from Kali, her best friend who she wanted to introduce her too. Secondly she now just ignores her staring ahead.

''Okay Sophie I give up trying to guess. Tell me, what's wrong?'' Elektra suddenly spoke frustrated with trying to figure out what was wrong with her sister. No response. ''Why do you hate Kali? What did she ever do to you?'' She continued which got Sophie to sit up and stare at her sister angrily.

''What did she ever do to me?'' She asks standing up fully now. ''Do you know how many time's I rang you whilst you were in care?''

''What does this have to do with anything!?'' Elektra shouted back in the same tone.

''She answered, every time for some reason. She told me to back away, you were hers. That I was a stupid kid that you didn't want anything to do with, I was worthless and pathetic and you were ashamed to be my sister? The first time it hurt, it stung like hell but I still tried again and again until one time I ran into her on the street. I recognized her voice instantly. She threatened me, saying if I ever tried to contact you again bad things would happen, she would make my life a living hell. I told her I would never stop trying and guess what!? The next day I was walking home from school and get beaten up by her gang. I still didn't give up after that, I was determined to find you but it only got worse! Every single day! I couldn't take it anymore, I gave up after that, I truly thought you hated me'' Sophie stopped trying to stop her from crying but failed miserably as the tears fell from her eyes.

''Do you know how much it hurt to see you today with her? Smiling and having fun like I meant absolutely nothing to you? Because that's how I felt for four years! I was always hoping that you would come back!I didn't want to ruin it for you no matter how much it hurt me.'' Sophie turned away from Elektra so she wouldn't see the look of pain that laced her face.

''Soph...'' Elektra said softly. ''I had no idea.'' She stepped forward reaching out for her sisters arm.

''DON'T TOUCH ME'' She shouted without turning as she took a step further away. ''It was true what they said the other day, you don't care about me'' Sophie's voice cracked as she spoke. ''Why am I so stupid'' She was truly lost in the moment, in her own head as she sunk to the floor her legs giving out from underneath her.

Elektra almost growled under her breath before continuing. ''I'm going to kill her'' Elektra said getting up.

''No'' She whispered. Elektra looked down at her sister, her heart breaking at the tears streaming down her face. She was so vulnerable right now, broken. Elektra was fuming but knew her sister would only be more hurt right now if she walked out. Elektra just sighed pulling her into a tight hug. This wasn't how things were meant to be, there just seemed to be more and more problems.

''I do care about you Sophie. I really do.'' She paused for a moment before continuing. ''I won't speak to her again'' Elektra said as Tracy barged into the room looking like the house was on fire.

''I heard shouting what happened?'' She questioned slightly out of breath probably from running up the stairs. Her eyes flickered to Elektra before down to Sophie who was on the floor, her whole body shaking as she cried. Tracy instantly knelt down next to the girl putting her arm around her looking at Elektra with a glare.

''She told me about Kali... what she did a few years ago'' Elektra sighed looking down at her sister hiding her face in Tracy's shoulder.

''Why didn't you tell Elektra earlier when she pushed you?'' Tracy asked trying to look down at Sophie's face.

''Wait you saw that?'' Sophie said shocked before adding ''I didn't want to ruin things for Elektra'' quietly as she shrugged.

''Wait back up what when did this happen?'' Elektra's anger quickly returned.

''Earlier on, before you went out. Sophie was upset so I went to speak to her, as I was leaving Kali went down to see her and I watched, she said something about not messing it up, that she was worthless and not worth your time before shoving her into the wall''

''Why didn't you tell me!?'' Elektra shouted as Tracy stood up again prepared for the worst from Elektra.

''Face it Elektra, you wouldn't believe me if I tried'' Tracy said sighing, Elektra had to agree with that but she was still mad that she hadn't said anything.

''You should of still tired!''

''Use your brain Elektra! She ran out on you and you didn't even think to ask if anything was wrong''

''I Didn't know anything then!''

''Stop shouting'' Sophie's muffled whisper stopped them both as they looked down at her.

''Sophie'' Elektra started kneeling down in front of her sister, taking her hands in her own. ''I promise you, if I knew- I would never of gone to see her. I had no idea. I swear''

Sophie just looked up at her sister for a while, the room was in silence as they waited to see how she would react to everything. She was so unpredictable most the time, leaving them all on edge. She would always do the thing the person least expected. No words were spoken in the end, she just tugged on Elektra's hands pulling her closer as she flung her arms around her neck quickly hiding the face as the tears still fell from her eyes.

* * *

Things were always changing so quickly for everyone. Elektra was showing her emotions more, but of course that hard outer shell was still there. Sophie well... she was Sophie. There's not much to say about her, she was hurt and scared but tried not to show it just like her sister. Tracy... well she was starting to become rather fond of Sophie, she never really had gotten along with Elektra that much, she brought out the worst in her when she would make remarks but she cared about her, she always had. The kids here were one big family and that wasn't going to change.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter. Sigh. Review? **

**If you don't like this chapter feel free to;**

**A- Hate me**

**B- Give me ideas for the next**

**Or i'm just probably going to end up following the story lines of some other episodes if I can't come up with anything better. I'm not feeling very creative lately.**


End file.
